


Nothing is bothering me, I just realized I'm in love with you

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badasses in Love, Cuddling, M/M, Smut, Theo and Liam are cute and cuddly, Wendigo, fighting scene sucks sorry, showing a bit of Corey and Mason, smut a bit, sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: Liam realizes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Laur (@wolfzones) who gave me this headcanon. You guys can also request some if you want on my tumblr rebelwithheartofgold.tumblr.com

 

 

"Liam, fucking get your ass over here," Theo hissed at his boyfriend.

 

Him and Liam were trying to figure out a way to defeat the wendigo that they were hunting. Ever since Scott and the pack have left, there hasn't been much supernatural activity. Theo, Liam, Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan have formed their very own pack having pack nights at Liam's playing video games and watching movies. They have all gotten closer than before and spend their senior year without the usual hunting every single day. Theo decided to not go back to school and to get a job instead to get money for his own place someday. He's been living with Liam for five months now and it's been the best for the both of them. Ever since they kissed in the elevator before fighting the hunters, they've been together ever since. The pack took a while to get used to the idea of them together but soon learned to accept it and started to approve of Theo more and more each passing day. Theo felt happy he was finally part of a family and that he got to spend it with Liam, curling up with him at night and waking up with him in his arms in the morning.

 

They still got hunts every now and then like now. Now they got a report of a supernatural creature walking through the woods, attacking and feeding on humans. They right away got to research to know what they're going up against and set up the plan. They agreed that Mason would do research on how to kill it and Nolan would help, since both don't have supernatural powers and Liam still has doubts to have them both out in the hunting field; he forced them to stay at Liam's place and research. Corey and Alec would tag along with Liam and Theo to find the creature in the woods and kill it. They agreed to split up into twos to find the monster better. So far, Liam and Theo have been searching the woods for a while and almost have given up on the wendigo thinking Corey and Alec might have a better chance.

 

They heard a snap and suddenly a rock was thrown near them. They stood there shocked and turned to see gaunt creature with its ribs pulled tightly against its skin, it's complexion the gray ash of death with its eyes pushed deep into its sockets almost appearing hollow. The wendigo opened its bloody mouth and screeched. It started to run towards them and Theo grabbed a frozen Liam and pulled him towards the opposite of the wendigo and kept on running. 

 

Liam finally snapped out of it and pulled his hand out of Theo's grasp. They both stopped and hid behind trees to avoid being seen.

 

"What the hell, Theo. We have to go and kill that thing," Liam argued.

"First let's think of a plan before we go out there and throw ourselves like prey waiting to be killed," Theo explained.

Liam huffed, "What's our plan then?"

Theo thought for a while about everything he knows about wendigos.

"Okay so one of us will distract that thing and the other will burn it alive. Still got the match right?" Theo said.

Liam nodded and pulled the match out, checking to make sure it still works.

"Okay so you try to burn it while I distract it," Theo stated.

"Wait I should distract it, it's too dangerous for you to do it," Liam said.

"I know it's too dangerous that's why I'm doing it."

"Theo I don't-," he got cut off with a peck on his lips and smirk on Theo's face.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, it won't work," Theo said.

Liam glared at him knowing how stubborn Theo is.

 

Theo got out the hiding spot and spotted the wendigo merely a few feet away.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Theo yelled, waving his hands in the air.

The wendigo screeched and started running towards him, Theo quickly averted the attack and grabbed the wendigo throwing it against the trees. He turned and saw Liam still in hiding, shock written on his face.

"Liam! Come on, burn that son of a bitch," Theo said.

Liam snapped out of it and got ready to burn the wendigo but it quickly jumped back out, grabbing Theo's wrist. It screeched in his face and threw Theo against the trunk, causing pain to shoot up his spine. He was so thankful he is a chimera he can heal quickly. Liam ran towards the wendigo and grabbed it, swinging it towards the trees to avoid attacking Theo again. Theo groaned and sprung back up running towards it, avoiding the wendigo's claws close to slashing his chest. Theo knew the wendigo was bigger and stronger than him, but he just needed to distract him long enough for Liam to fucking burn the damn thing. He kept ducking the attacks and tried to hit it as he looked around for Liam. He spotted him a few feet away looking for the perfect opportunity to attack. Theo huffed, impatient, and shoved the wendigo till it landed on the floor.

 

"Hurry up, Liam!" Theo yelled, holding down the wendigo.

Liam hurried forwards to burn the creature but then it threw Theo back against the ground till he was the one pinned.

"Theo!" Liam screamed in panic.

The wendigo turned around and screeched at Liam then turned to Theo ready to claw his throat. It raised his claw ready to attack until it was shoved off by Liam. Theo got up and held the wendigo down till Liam threw the match at it. Theo jumped out of the way before the match hit him. They both jumped away as the wendigo screeched to death and it's body turned to ashes. They both stared at the ashes and turned to look at each other, smiling wider. Theo wrapped his arm around Liam's waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. Liam eagerly returned the kiss placing his hands in Theo's hair. They didn't care if there was blood on their faces or if they were dirty, looking like they went through hell and back. All that mattered is that they made it okay and they're safe and alive.

 

Theo pulled away and smiled, "Nice job, sweetheart," he patted Liam's waist.

Liam smiled at him, "Thanks, babe, you too," he pecked Theo's lips again.

The unspoken words of  _thank god you're alive_   came between them.

They heard a branch snap and quickly positioned to attack. They were about to when Alec and Corey emerged out. They sighed in relief and retracted their claws.

"Where were you guys? We just got attacked by the wendigo," Liam said.

 

"We were also attacking a wendigo..." Corey stated confused.

 

It was then Liam noticed Corey and Alec were in the same state as them, dirty with some blood on them.

 

"There were two? I thought it was one," Liam said.

"No, there were two. We were talking about it before we split up," Corey explained.

 

Liam was confused, how come he doesn't remember that? What was he doing when Corey was talking about that? He remembers Corey talking about the wendigos and then realization hit him. He was thinking about Theo. Theo was wearing Liam's clothes and Liam couldn't help but stare as his muscles flexed under the material. He couldn't help but the possessiveness and warmth that flooded him when he saw Theo wearing his clothes. Specifically his leather jacket. Theo always looked good but seeing him wear his clothes especially wearing that leather jacket, it hugged his muscles so well and black never looked so good until Theo wore it. God he remembered all he wanted to do in that moment is grab Theo by the lapels of the jacket, shove him against the wall and kiss him till their lips are bruised and their eyes blown with so much lust, they'll have to go home quick before they barely make it pass the truck.Heat coiled through him, looking at Theo he still manages to look beautiful. His hair tousled in a good way that Liam can run his hands through the strands of his soft locks, his clothes were a bit rumpled and wrinkled but other than that he looks good, he always looks good. His, no Liam's, leather jacket was still worn and Liam is slightly turned by how good it looked on him. The leather jacket hugged him in all the right places, that Liam can make out when his muscles flex and it just makes it worse for him. _'_ _He should wear my clothes more often'_   he thought. Theo wearing Liam's jacket makes Liam feel all sorts of ways. He doesn't know whether he's more aroused or affectionate considering Theo actually wore his jacket. He still watches though as Theo moves around and his muscles flex on the jacket making it hug in all the right places. Yup, definitely aroused. He is so distracted by the thoughts that he doesn't notice Alec snapping his fingers infront of him. He quickly snaps out of it and looks at him.

 

"What?" He asks agitated.

"You zoned out there for a minute, man, we have been calling your name," Alec explained.

He looked around and noticed how all three of them were staring at him. Theo smirked at him as if he knew exactly what Liam was thinking, Liam blushes and fiddled with his hands.

"Sorry, got distracted. What were you guys talking about?"

Alec looked at him for a few seconds, puzzled, then answered, "We were talking about what to do now that we've burned both wendigos."

"Oh that's easy, we go home," Liam said.

 

All three of them nod their heads and start to walk to Theo's truck. Theo reached over and held Liam's hand lacing their fingers together. He leaned in close and whispered, "You sure you're okay?"

Liam suppressed a shiver but he knew Theo noticed, "Yeah, I was just thinking," he says.

Theo nods his head, not fully believing him but decides to let it go and get it out of him when they get home.

 

They all drove back to Liam's house in silence as words don't need to be spoken. All Liam felt was Theo's thumb rubbing circles in his palm, making him feel warm inside. When they got to his place, Corey greeted Mason with a kiss and they all informed him and Nolan what happened. After a few hours, they all decide to leave except Theo and Liam, exhausted from today and all they want to do is head to bed. They went upstairs and changed into sweatpants and climbed into bead, shirtless. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's waist and placed his head on his chest. Theo brought up his hand and started playing with Liam's hair.

 

"Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" Theo whispered.

Liam shook his head, "Not now, I'm tired," he lied.

Theo nods his head and kisses his temple, "You know you can tell me anything right?" Theo whispered.

"I know, it's just it's not a big deal, it's nothing important," Liam said.

"That's true, nothing you say is important," Theo smirked.

Liam punched him in the stomach earning a groan from Theo, "Asshole."

Theo laughed, "I'm just joking, sweetheart, I like listening to whatever you have to say," Theo placed his head in the crook of Liam's head and nuzzles into it.

Liam softly sighs and wraps his arms around Theo holding him close, kissing his head. "It's nothing, baby, I promise." 

Theo sighs, "Okay, but if it's something you'll tell me?" Theo mumbles into his neck.

"Of course," Liam whispers.

 

Theo falls asleep a little bit after that,but Liam stays asleep, thinking about what he has been thinking about these past few days. How Theo came into his life and changed for the better and helped Liam with everything, with the hunters, with his anger. He saved him more times than he can count and he's grateful for that. He thinks about all his moments he had with Theo. Their arguements, their stares, their personal conversations, their understanding of each other's problems and insecurities. It all swarms in his head like a big mess and he can't help but think of Theo. Theo. Theo. They've been friends and started dating and been together for half a year. He remembers when he found out Theo was living in the truck and didn't mention that to Liam who was pissed and practically forced him to move in. Though they've only been dating for a month, it still mattered to Liam that Theo had a house, warm food, and warm water to shower. Liam knows he's never felt like this before, not even with Hayden. He did love Hayden, he knows he did. But it wasn't the same with Theo. With Hayden, it's innocent and puppy love. It's a typical highschool romance. With Theo, it's deep and meaningful. It's understanding of each other's pain and insecurities and trying to work it out together. It's sensual and keeping each other grounded. It's being each other's anchor and fighting then making it up later. It's like tearing down the bitter walls and letting the other one in, accepting your flaws and problems. It's like cuddling on Saturday mornings and making breakfast while watching TV. It's like stealing kisses before going to school then coming home to warm hugs and questions about how was your day or if anything has happened. It's like having hot passionate sex one day then having slow intimate sex the next. It's like love. Liam widens his eyes in realization. Fuck. It's like _love_. Fuck. Fuck. It hits him like a train and he tries not to move a lot so he won't wake up Theo. He calms down his erratically beating heart just in case Theo hears it. He calms his heart and tries to calm his mind that's going miles per minute. He knew what he felt for Theo was profound, but he didn't think he would fall in love so fast. He isn't exactly panicking over the fact he's in love, he's panicking because he doesn't think Theo is ready for that. He knows Theo has never felt love and affection when he was with the Dread Doctors, he was emotionless and numb when they first met. His heart clenches when he thinks of the past Theo and how much he's changed. He's become better, stronger, caring, selfless, and loving.

 

Liam just doesn't want to overwhelm Theo or have him panic. The feeling of how much he loves Theo calms him down and he softly smiles. He doesn't have to tell Theo now, he'll tell him in time, when he knows Theo is better. That he knows he isn't rushing. He looks down at Theo and sees how his hair slightly covers his eyes and he's softly snoring with his limbs sprawled everywhere. His head is still in the crook of Liam's neck and he runs his hands through his hair and down to his back, feeling his muscles flinch and flex with every touch. He knows he is smiling all giddy and like an idiot but he can't help it if Theo looks like an adorable kitten. He eventually sleeps with a content smile wrapped around Theo. 

 

He wakes up earlier than Theo, same positions as before with Theo wrapped around him like a koala. He wants to stay like this forever, but he knows he has to go get ready for school. He struggles to get out Theo's strong hold and Theo grumbles, "Sunshine, five more minutes."

"I'm sorry, babe, but I have school," he kisses Theo's head and goes to get ready for school. 

He knows Theo doesn't have work till 10AM, so he lets him sleep. He goes back to their room and starts to dress up. He wears a black tshirt and a denim maroon trucker jacket and black jeans. He keeps his hair messy and long and sprays a bit cologne.

"Sunshine, should I be worried that you look so fucking good for someone who's going to school?" Theo lifts his head, staring at Liam, smirking. 

Liam scoffs, "You know you're the only one I want and besides you know I always look this good," Liam teases.

Theo hums trailing his eyes over Liam's body, "hmm true," he winked.

Liam blushes and goes over to Theo, kissing him softly. Theo immediately kisses back, sensual and slow. It's a deep kiss and Theo slips his tongue slowly exploring Liam's mouth and Liam groans. He pulls away before he pins Theo down and kisses the daylights out of him till they end up staying home, fucking till they're sore and tired. 

"Babe, as much as I enjoy this, I have to go to school. If I don't stop now, I never will," Liam mumbles against Theo's lips.

Theo laughs, "Alright, sunshine, you just look so good I couldn't help myself," he pecked his lips one more time and laid back in bed.

"What time do you end work?" Liam asked grabbing his bag. 

"3PM," Theo mumbles, his head on the pillow. 

"Oh I'll be home at 4, I'll see you then," he says.

Theo waves and tries to go back to sleep.

Liam chuckles and leaves, grabbing an apple for breakfast. 

 

At school, Liam tried to concentrate trying not to think about Theo who laid in their bed like he belonged there, like he fits like a puzzle piece in Liam's life. God he loves him so much, he's like a teenage girl. He groans and gets some stares. He blushes and looks down to concentrate on his assignment. Just five more hours and he'll be with Theo. He'll be wrapped around his arms, preferably naked. Naked sounds good, maybe they can also just watch movies naked then have sex later. Theo can wrap his arms around Liam and holds him close as he whispers in his ear what he's going to do to him while slowly touching his body, pinching his nipples and nibbling on his neck. Liam shakes his head and tries to shake those thoughts out before his pants tighten. 

 

During lunch, he hangs out with Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan as usual. They all enjoy their lunch and talk about everything and anything. Liam tunes them out mostly and by the time school is over, Liam is aching to go back home to see Theo. He wishes to skip lacrosse practice but he knows Coach will have his head and Nolan would be pissed he left just to see Theo. So he tries to be quick and fast at practice to get it over with. He helps those who need it and gives them some drills and strategies to use that will help their game more. He knows Nolan probably notices how quick he's being but he doesn't care right now. Finally, practice is over and Liam heads to the locker rooms to shower and change. As he's getting ready to leave, Nolan stands infront of him. "What's wrong Liam? You've been acting different all day," Nolan crossed his arms.

"It's nothing, Nolan, I just miss Theo," Liam states. 

Nolan raises a brow but doesn't comment and moves out of the way for Liam to pass. Liam thanks him and rushes to his car to get home. He gets home and rushes inside. 

"Theo, I'm home!" 

"In our room," Theo shouts back.

 

Liam smiles wide when Theo says, 'our.' He walks upstairs and the sight of Theo makes him freeze. He's sitting on his beanbag chair wearing white rimmed square glasses and his lacrosse hoodie, reading a book. Arousal runs through him and he's thankful that he came early because otherwise he would've missed this sight. Theo looks up and smiles at Liam that makes his heart clench. Theo looks good in any outfit and manages to look so beautiful, Liam smiles wide at Theo. 

"Hi sweetheart, how was school and practice?" Theo asks while he puts away his book.

"It was good," Liam walks towards Theo and sits on his lap,wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"I missed you, how was work?" Liam kisses his neck. 

Theo laughs, "It was good and you saw me this morning."

Liam continues to trail kisses down his throat, "I know I still missed you. I wish I stayed in bed and stayed with you wrapped around me," he mumbles against Theo's neck.

Theo sighs, "Me, too."

Theo places his finger on Liam's chin and raises it to him, kissing him softly. Liam kisses back with hunger and lust. Theo smiles, "hm missed me that much?"

Liam smacks his arm, "Shut up, I can't help it if you look so good in my clothes and those glasses."

Theo smiles against Liam's lips and kisses him again wrapping his arms around Liam's waist. "You know you look so fucking good in those clothes, it would be a shame to take them off," Theo teases.

"I love you," Liam blurts out, eyes widen.

Theo freezes and stares at Liam. Fuck he wasn't supposed to say that, he had a comment ready and it just fell out. Fuck. Theo was still staring, disbelief in his eyes and calculating Liam's next movement. Finally, what feels like forever, Theo says, "You love me?" 

"Uh-well-I.." Liam takes a deep breath, "Yes, I do love you and you don't have to say it back, I know you're probably not ready. We can forget about this if you want. I'm sorry" Liam ranted. 

Theo stared at him still in disbelief and shock, "You're serious right?"

Liam glares, "Of course I'm serious, dumbass, I love you," he says.

Theo loosens his hold on Liam just a bit, "But why? How can you love someone like me?"

Liam clenches his hands, "How can I not? Theo, you are a caring selfless guy that I have fallen hard for. You are kind, kind of a dick, charming, and sweet. You're my anchor and you keep me grounded. After everything that has happened, you redeemed yourself and became such an amazing person I couldn't help but fall in love. You are a lost soul trying to mend yourself together and I am the same, we aren't soulmates because I don't believe in that. I do believe that we met and I fell in love. You are a galaxy of stardust and exploding novas that light up my world and make me more calm than I've ever felt," Liam couldn't look Theo in the eyes, he literally proclaimed his love and Theo hasn't said one word. 

He tries to push down the hurt because he knows Theo isn't ready, but he can't help but hope that maybe maybe-his thoughts are cut off when Theo places his hand on Liam's cheek. Liam looks up and sees Theo smiling wide at him. "I don't deserve you, sunshine. You make my day brighter and nights warmer. You are the missing puzzle piece in my life and I can't believe you would doubt my love for you," Theo says.

Liam scrunches his eyebrows, "Wait you're saying that-"

"I love you Liam Eugene Dunbar," Theo smirks.

Liam groans, he hates his parents for giving him that middle name and hates Theo more for saying it. Fine, two can play that game. "And I love you, Theodore Karl Raeken," he teases back. 

Theo scowls and Liam kisses him in the lips, Theo smiles and kisses back. He tightens his hold on Liam's waist and lifts them up, having Liam wrap his legs around his waist and Theo grabs his ass and pushes him against the wall. Liam runs his hands through Theo's hair and Theo squeezes his ass making Liam groan. They keep kissing until Liam starts grinding on Theo making him moan. Liam can feel Theo's dick hardening and presses himself against it, showing Theo he is also hard. Theo growls and removes Liam from against the wall and keeps holding him while biting his neck until Theo drops him carefully on the bed. "Sweetheart, I'm about to show you just how much I love you," Theo says as he slides his arms under Liam's shirt pulling it up. He keeps staring at Liam filled with so much adoration and love it makes Liam squirm.

"What are you waiting for big boy?" Liam teases and laughs when Theo groans.

They both take off their clothes and Liam convinces Theo to keep the glasses on for a while because he looks so sexy in them. Theo is gentle and rough at the same time, he makes sure to lube up his fingers and slowly slides one in Liam's hole. Liam moans at the feeling and grinds back into it, "Fuck Theo...more," he groans.

 

"Alright baby, hold on I don't want to hurt you," Theo slowly runs his hand across his chest, pinching his nipples making Liam gasp and arch his back. He starts to bite Liam's nipples and flicking his tongue pulling out delicious sounds from the werewolf. Theo loved how sensitive Liam's nipples were.

 

Theo adds another finger and starts to kiss Liam's neck, biting it and licking the marks. Liam moans and pants, fuck he wants more. Theo adds a third finger and Liam frowns wanting more. He starts to whimper and begins rolling his hips, hoping to seek some friction.

"Fuck Theo just get on with it!" Liam groans in frustration. 

Theo laughs and takes his fingers out, Liam missing the feeling until he hears he wrapper opening and sees Theo putting the condom on and lubing up his dick. He removes his glasses and places them on the nightstand. Liam spreads his legs wider as an invitation that has Theo groaning. Theo gets on top, positioning himself, "Fuck you have no idea how hot you look right now."

 

Liam smirks and was about to retort when he felt the head of Theo's cock entering his rim. He gasps and moans when Theo moves more till he feels full and satisfied. Theo starts to slowly move so Liam can adjust though it's not the first time they've done this. "Go harder, Theo, I can handle it."

 

Theo smirks and slams back in having Liam moaning. Theo starts to roughly fuck him till Liam is screaming in pleasure. Theo grabs his hair and pulls him in for a kiss that's both rough and filthy. Theo starts to go faster and faster till Liam's moans get louder. Their lips pressed against each other, they're not kissing but they're not letting go of each other either.

"Theo Theo fuck right there," he moans as Theo continuously hits his prostate. Theo lifts Liam's hips and wraps them around his shoulders, making it a better position to hit Liam's prostate everytime. Liam feels like he's about to pass out from pleasure. Liam moans louder and roughly grabs on to the sheets, hearing them rip.

“Jesus! Ah...fuck, Theo!” Liam whined, taking in shallow breaths, trying to contain the urge to yell it out.

"You're doing so well, my beautiful boy...just hold on a little longer," Theo whispers and rubs his hand over Liam's chest, pinching his nipples.

Liam whimpers and is desperate for release and he jerks up, then fells forward, biting Theo's shoulder. Theo moans lowly and starts to go harder. When he feels that he's getting closer he starts to thrust his hips forward meeting Theo's thrusts having both of them moaning/ "Theo..Theo I'm close," Liam pants out. 

Theo groans and grabs Liam's dick and starts to give it a few strokes that has Liam coming fast and quick. "Let go. Liam," Theo growls.

Liam feels himself black out for a second from the best orgasm he's ever had. He feels Theo going faster and his movements start to lose its rthymn realizing he's also close. Liam starts to clench making Theo moan and he comes in the condom till he collapses on Liam as he wraps his arms around his waist. He pulls out when he's soft and gets off him, moving to the other side. They stay silent enjoying the bliss till Liam turns and nuzzles in Theo's chest. Theo wraps his arm around his waist and squeezes for a second. Liam looks up at him, "I love you," he whispers.

Theo smiles wide, "I love you, too," he kisses him. 

 

Liam smiles wide and presses his head against Theo's chest. They laid in silence enjoying each other's presence and both though to themselves there is no better way to end the day then this moment. Liam knew in this moment, this was his favorite because both were happy and in love. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just fluff and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add more because I like it and decided why not? Laur (@wolfzones on Twitter) gave me this idea for this chapter and again of course stilll dedicated to her. Sorry it's OOC but I try to add some personality traits they have.

When Theo wakes up the next morning, he scrunches his nose in disgust as he feels the sticky substance on his stomach and chest. Fuck, he needs a shower. He turns his head and sees Liam curled up on his side, snoring soundly and peacefully. He looks so relaxed and beautiful in the early morning. He is still sleeping and naked and so completely relaxed Theo smiles and ruffles Liam's hair before pressing a soft kiss on his temple. He tries to untangle himself but Liam's hold on his waist tightened.

"Liam, I need to shower," he grunts.  
"No," he grumbles and presses his head against Theo's chest.  
"I'm sticky and disgusting," Theo persists.  
"I don't care," he mumbles against Theo's chest.

Liam is too warm and cozy for Theo to get up. If Theo gets up, he wouldn't be warm and wouldn't be close to Theo. He wants to stay close, pressed against Theo for a few more hours, preferably the whole day. So he tightens his hold and presses himself more against his side. He hears Theo sigh and can sense his annoyance and affection. He smirks and slides his hand down and places it on Theo's dick, already half hard. He hears Theo gasp and smiles.

"Someone's already turned on," Liam teases while stroking Theo's dick.  
"It's morning wood, you dick," he pants out.  
"Hmm," he hums and increases his strokes as Theo's moans get louder.  
"Fuck Liam...like that. Fuck," he closes his eyes and moans brokenly.

God even like this, Theo looks beautiful. His mouth is partly opened and his eyes are squeezed tight. He looks like pure sin. His hair is tousled and looks so soft in the morning he wants to run his hands through it. He looks so beautiful in the morning, looks at peace and blissful. He continues his strokes and rubs his thumb over the head making Theo's breath hitch. He starts to grow hard hearing Theo's pants and moans and removes his hand.

"What the-? Why'd you stop?" Theo whines and looks at him, dazed and confused.  
Liam smiles and reaches across the dresser to grab the lube, "I stopped because I want you to fill me up and to ride you."  
Theo's eyes widen for a second and his dick hardens with pre cum slowly leaking out. Liam opens the lube and starts to spread it on his fingers. He smiles at Theo as he straddles his thighs above his dick and starts to slide his finger in. He gasps at the touch and watches as Theo stares at him with heavy lidded eyes. Theo keeps staring, hypnotized, as Liam adds another finger, gasping and moaning.  
"Fuck Theo I bet your fingers would feel so much better inside me," Liam whines when he hits his prostate.

He adds a third finger and starts to scissor himself open, moaning and withering. "Theo fuck Theo," he keeps repeating.  
He shuts his eyes and focuses on his fingers going in and out. Fuck, it feels so good. He wants more, he wants Theo. He completely focuses on scissoring himself open that he doesn't notice that Theo has grabbed the lube and spread it on his fingers. He doesn't notice till he feels another finger that's not his entering his hole. He gasps and opens his eyes staring at Theo with eyes filled with so much lust, Theo nearly comes right there. Theo grabs a hold of himself and merely smirks at him and starts to go in and out adding another finger and spreading, ignoring Liam's prostate making him whimper. He uses his other hand and pulls Liam's fingers out and puts Liam's fingers in his mouth, licking them clean that has Liam moaning loudly. He swirls his tongue on Liam's fingers and takes them out with a pop sound and drool of spit between them.

"Fuck Liam," it's too much for him.  
"You have no idea what you're doing to me," Theo says, his voice raspy and hoarse.  
"I think I have an idea," he leans down and flicks his tongue against Theo's nipples making Theo moan lowly.  
"Fuck I need to be inside you right now," Theo takes out his fingers that causes Liam to whine.  
"Don't worry baby, you can just hop on my dick and ride me all you want," Theo teases as he grabs a condom placing it on his dick, giving it a few strokes.

"I don't get why we use a condom, we are both clean," Liam says as he strokes Theo's dick.  
"Because," Theo gasps, "because for safety."  
"But I want to feel you," Liam leans over and nibbles Theo's bottom lip, "I want you to fill me up with your come. I want you to claim me," Liam bites Theo's bottom lip and pulls.

Theo gasps softly and licks his bottom lip, "Fuck Liam, what are you doing to me?" Theo says.  
"Nothing, nothing," Liam leans down and trails kisses down Theo's neck to his chest and kisses and bites his nipple while massaging the other one and pinching it.  
"I just want to feel you inside me, filling me up with your come," Liam bites Theo's nipple hard making Theo arches his back and moan loudly.  
"Fuck Liam I want to fill you up," Theo gasps out.

Liam smiles, triumphantly, and removes the condom and strokes Theo's dick with lube, "I'm going to make you feel so good, baby" Liam smirks.  
Theo gasps when Liam starts to position himself and slowly inches inside, little by little. He goes inside and out to get used to the feeling before he slowly sinks in all the way. He moans at the feeling and sighs feeling full and complete.  
  
"Fuck Liam you feel so good," Theo gasps out.  
Liam moans and starts to roll his hips going faster and faster as their moans get louder.  
"Theo Theo," he repeats, panting.  
Theo whimpers and places his hands on Liam's waist and tightens his hold the faster Liam goes. He thrusts back in time with Liam that has Liam moaning in pleasure.

Liam goes fast enough Theo hears the sound of the mattress springs breaking and the headboard shaking. Liam's thighs start to burn but he keeps going faster and faster. He's so close. So so close. Liam bends down and kisses and licks Theo's chest getting a taste of him. He bites his skin till he leaves marks he knows will heal and licks over the marks getting Theo to pant and moan.

He continues to ride him and raises his head to kiss Theo on the lips, biting and licking them. It's rough and passionate and feels so so good it has Theo moaning and Liam swallowing them before he raises himself up and rises up and down, hitting his prostate every time, moaning brokenly. He stares at Theo and looks at his lips, red, puffy and bruised from their rough kisses. It has Liam going harder and faster. Theo continues to thrust into him that matches with Liam's pace that has both of them moaning.

He continues to roll his hips as he feels himself getting closer and closer to coming. "Fuck Theo, fuck I'm - I'm so close," he pants out.  
"Fuck baby, ah me too," Theo grabs Liam's hips and rubs his fingers against his sides, thrusting a couple of times.

Theo uses one of of his hands and grabs Liam's dick, stroking faster. He twists and squeezes the head as he moves his hand up. Liam moans and Theo uses his precome to go faster and faster. Another drop of precome is squeezed out and is wiped up by his finger, aiding in the silky glide back down to the base.

"Ahhh fuck fuck fuck fuckkk Theo," he moans out.  
He keeps stroking till Liam comes on Theo's stomach and his chest. He deeply sighs and almost collapses on Theo till he realizes Theo hasn't even come yet. He decides to flick Theo's nipples and plays with them while rolling his hips.  
"You didn't come yet," Liam comments and starts to go faster.  
Theo moans, "Fuck yeah yeah, babe. Ah babe ya just- fuck- just like that, just-just like that fuck," he groans out.

Liam starts to clench and goes harder and faster till his thighs burn and he feels like he's about to collapse. He can feel Theo is about to come before he does when he feels Theo's dick twitching and starts to moan louder and his grip on his hip tightens. He finally comes with a broken moan and releases it inside Liam. Liam feels the come spreading inside him that has him moaning and completely satisfied. For some reason, he loves the fact that Theo's come is inside him like he's claiming him for himself. He smiles softly at that thought before he collapses on Theo's chest pulling out when Theo gets soft. Theo wraps his arms around Liam and slowly slides his hand up and down Liam's spine.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Theo whispers, kissing his hair.  
"Yeah, babe. That was fun," Liam smiles.  
Theo laughs and agrees.  
After a few minutes in comfortable silence, Liam raises himself and rolls to his side. "I'm going to go shower, babe," Liam says and gets up.  
Theo looks at him naked and smacks his ass causing Liam to yelp. He glared at Theo and Theo laughs at him.  
"Okay I'll shower after you," Theo closes his eyes and blissfully smiles.  
Liam can't help but kiss his lips before grabbing a towel to go ahead and shower. Liam starts the shower and washes warm water all over himself getting the come and sweat off till he's clean. After his shower, he goes to his room to wear only a pair of underwear and lets Theo know he's done.

While Theo is showering, Liam goes downstairs to make breakfast for them. He settles on making blueberry pancakes for him and original for Theo. He starts to whistle while he's cooking and sways his hips dancing to the nonexistent music. As he finishes with his and starts on Theo's, he jumps when he feels something wrapping around him. He relaxes when he realizes it's Theo with his arms around his waist. He looks up and smiles at Theo and kisses his jaw. Theo relaxes into Liam and places his chin on Liam's shoulder, kissing his cheek. Liam realizes Theo is wearing only sweatpants and he smiles thinking how domestic this is and how cliche, god. This is so domestic, it just be scary but it's not. It's comfortable and safe. It's everything Liam wants and with the person Liam loves.

"Are you making me pancakes, sunshine?" Theo whispers in his ear.  
Liam nods his head and smiles, "Yup, I decided to make you plain boring pancakes."  
Theo chuckles and bites Liam's earlobe, "My pancakes are not boring or plain, they're quite delicious actually," Theo states.  
Liam playfully scoffs, "Sure, honey," he rolls his eyes.  
Theo pinches his sides, "Ow," Liam pouts.  
"Don't make fun of my pancakes," Theo nuzzles his head against Liam's neck.  
"Okay whatever you say, Theo Karl Raeken," Liam teases.  
"You're such an asshole, Liam Eugene Dunbar," he teases back.  
Liam groans, "Fuck you, Theo, go get the table ready. The pancakes are almost done," he shoves Theo off of him.  
"Aw sunshine, you already did and I'm tired, maybe later," Theo smirks and pats Liam's ass.

Liam chuckles and gets the pancakes ready to place on the plates. After he got the pancakes ready, he turns and saw Theo got the syrup, butter, and orange juice ready. He smiles bright at Theo and quickly places the pancakes on the table. Theo thanks him for the delicious pancakes with a kiss and they dig in.  
"Fuck sweetheart, I know I say this all the time, but I love your pancakes and cooking," Theo moans.  
Liam blushes a deep scarlet and timidly says, "Thank you, babe," he smiles.  
Theo smirks at Liam's blushing face and eats his food, humming happily.

After they eat in comfortable silence and clean their plates, they decide to stay home for today instead of usually going out. They settle on the couch and Theo grabs a book out of the bookshelf and his glasses. Liam settles on the couch with the remote in his hand and settles on a documentary about the Mayans.  
He presses himself against Theo and wraps an arm around him.  
"You look really good wearing those glasses" Liam comments.  
Theo smiles, "Thank you, sweetheart," he ruffles Liam's hair and kisses his temple.  
Liam scowls and swats Theo's hand away causing Theo to laugh. He decides to leave Theo alone with his book and focuses on the documentary instead.

After about an hour or two, the documentary finishes and realizes Theo is still reading.  
"Hey Theo, what are ya reading?" He asks.  
"I'm reading Catcher In The Rye," Theo answers.  
"Oh I've heard of that book, it's pretty interesting and the symbolism portrayed in it is awesome," Liam says.  
Theo puts down his book and turns his focus to Liam, "I know right? The fact that his hat symbolizes comfort and that serial killers actually love this book and sometimes even kill using Holden's name because of the character," Theo informs Liam.  
"I know it's so cool and the fact that in the end there's a speculation that he's in a mental hospital or rehab and that people debate whether or not he's talking to a doctor or a patient," he gushes out.  
"I believe he's probably talking to a patient because he seems like the kind of person who wouldn't trust doctors or older people," Theo explains.  
They spend the rest of the day talking about the novel and discussing everything from their favorite novels to their favorite movies. They spend the next couple of hours talking about random topics they both enjoy. They do argue quite a bit that results in Liam and Theo getting into a tickling war that has Theo gasping for air being pinned down by Liam. Liam giggles knowing he's won and Theo pouts and grumbles. Liam pecks his little pout while still giggling and Theo declares that a victory.

They end up taking a small nap together till Liam wakes up with his cell phone ringing. He groans and lifts his head from Theo's chest and blindly searches for his phone on the table. When he finally reaches it, he reads the ID called, 'Nolan'. He hits the answer call and presses it to his ear.

"What?" He grumbles.  
"Hey Liam, did I disturb you?" Nolan asks  
Yes. "No, what's up?" He slowly gets up to not disturb Theo.  
"Mason, Corey, Alec, and I were all planning on having a video game and movie night at my place, so wanna come by? Also tell Theo since he didn't answer my call," Nolan asks.  
"I'll ask him if he wants to go and I'll let you know," Liam answers.  
"Okay let me know before 8 so I can order some take out," Nolan says.  
Liam hangs up and lays down on Theo nuzzling against his chest, "What did he want?"  
"He wants to know if we want to come over for video games and movies," Liam explains grabbing Theo's hand, interlacing their fingers.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said I would ask you, do you want to go?" He places his chin on Theo's chest and looks at him.  
"Honestly not really, I just want to spend my lazy day here with you," Theo runs his hand through his hair.  
Liam leans into the touch and closes his eyes, "Good, I don't feel like getting up," he whispers.  
He texts Nolan that they won't be able to make it and puts his phone on silent.

Theo chuckles and runs his hand through Liam's hair and Liam leans into the touch and purrs.  
"Did you just purr?" Theo smiles wide.  
"Fuck off, I can't help it. It feels really good," Liam blushes.  
"Okay sweetheart, whatever you say," Theo smirks.  
He continues to play with Liam's hair as Liam keeps his head on top of Theo's chest drawing patterns on his chest, softly purring to Theo's touch.

"We should body paint each other," Liam suggests.  
Theo raises a brow, "Yeah?"  
Liam nods, "Yeah, you'd look good with paint all over you and I can paint designs and patterns everywhere," Liam smirks.  
Theo blushes, "Yeah," he sighs, "I bet you'd look good with colors all over your body," Theo slides his hands down Liam's back and places his hand on Liam's ass.  
He pats it and massages it. Liam raises a brow, "I hate you," he mumbles.  
Theo laughs and stops, keeping his hand there.  
"We should do that someday," Theo says.  
"Yeah?" Liam smiles.  
Theo nods, "Yeah imagine painting my hand prints on your ass," he smiles at Liam's red face.  
"Asshole, you ruined the moment," Liam grumbles.  
Theo smirks, "I can't help it, I love your ass," he softly smacks Liam's ass.  
Liam rolls his eyes and lays his head on his chest. He kisses his chest and squeezes their hands together.

"I love you," Liam whispers.  
"I love you, too," Theo rubs his thumb on Liam's cheek.  
They spend the rest of their day together wrapped in each other's arms, oblivious to the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want your own headcanon or so, tell me on Tumblr rebelwithheartofgold.tumblr.com I love writing these cuties and I'm working on a new one


End file.
